


Rendezvous By the Lake

by Monsoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...Or is he?, Canonverse AU, M/M, Pining Levi, oblivious Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Since Levi went straight from being on the streets to the survey corps he never had a childhood and didn't experience a lot of things, all while Eren was having as many adventures as he could inside the walls. So one boring summer day at the lake near the survey corps castle Eren teaches Levi how to swim"</em><br/>- An Anon prompt I received on Tumblr</p><p>A self-indulgent, lazy drabble piece to satiate my pining!Levi cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous By the Lake

The sun was sitting low in the cloudless sky when Levi finally managed to slip out of the castle. Evading Erwin had been hard enough, the Commander had been trying to hunt him down for the past hour to unload some other tedious stack of paperwork on him that would undoubtedly keep him for hours. Levi couldn’t risk that, he’d been looking forward to this afternoon since he’d woken up that morning. No, longer; since it had first been planned. Hanji was an even bigger nightmare. They’d been able to tell almost instantly that Levi was hiding something, commenting on his good mood and distractedness throughout the day, badgering him relentlessly for an explanation Levi would never give. He’d given them the slip when he’d seen Erwin approaching, shoving them into the Commanders line of sight and making a dash for it.

He gathered up a towel he’d stashed in the stable earlier that day, anticipating how difficult a swift escape might be, and with a final backward glance, snuck around the back of the castle to follow the narrow stream down the hill. It was still sweltering despite the late hour and the long walk to the lake, which really was just a glorified puddle in Levi’s honest opinion, felt especially long given the lack of trees and shade. Levi trotted down the serpentine, dusty path, the only thing keeping him from uttering a word of complaint being the knowledge of what was waiting for him at the end of the trail.

Or rather, who.

The moment he slipped into the cool shade of the trees, Levi allowed himself to let out a relieved sigh. He could barely wait to sink his body into the still waters of the lake, anticipating the instant relief. He began to peel off his jacket and unstrap his gear in preparation. He kicked off his boots when he saw the shimmering waters of the lake come into view through the low hanging branches of the trees, calm and a cool shade of blue and green. Kind of like his eyes, Levi found himself thinking. Padding forward on bare feet, Levi shrugged off his shirt, now sticky with perspiration. He hoped he didn’t smell. Levi frowned self-consciously. He should have brought a bar of soap as well; how very unlike him to have not thought of that. Just how distracted had he been in anticipating this afternoon? Worrying.

The boy was sitting on a moss-covered rock hanging over the lake, bare back faced towards Levi. He didn’t seem to notice Levi’s arrival, kicking his feet distractedly in the lack where they dangled in, humming softly under his breath as with his face turned upward towards the sun. The dappled sunlight that filtered through the leaves made shadows dance across terracotta skin. Levi could see where the lean muscles flexed slightly in Eren’s back as his legs continued to swing back and forth, undulating under sun-kissed, flawless skin.  Fallen flower petals from the blossoms above had settled in his messy brown locks. He looked so at home among the moss and greenery with flowers in his hair and a carefree smile on his youthful face. Levi was glad for this afternoon, it appeared it allowed them both a moment of escape from grim reality.

Levi was torn on how to approach. On one hand, he was content to stay still where he was and simply observe the boy a few moments longer; he didn’t want to interrupt his reverie or shatter the peaceful atmosphere with words. Oh God, he should feel ashamed. Levi ran a weary hand down his face, chastising himself. Eren was so much younger than him and not to mention his subordinate. This afternoon itself was bordering on inappropriate, and Levi didn’t know what had possessed him to accept the boys proposal in the first place. No, that was a lie; Levi knew exactly what he’d been thinking. Eren had been messing out the stables while chattering away about how he and the other squad members would be heading down to the lake to swim. Catching himself, Eren had asked his Captain if he’d like to join them, which Levi had turned down much to Eren’s apparent dismay. Levi, for whatever reason, felt he’d owed the boy an apology; he couldn’t stand his crest-fallen face, and so he’d reluctantly confessed that he didn’t know how to swim.

“I could teach you!” Eren had proposed, eyes wide and sparkling. There wasn’t a hint of judgement there; he’d accepted the fact without question. Levi blinked at the younger man, stunned. There wasn’t even a hint of hesitation, the idea that offering to teach your superior officer to swim might perhaps be taken as insubordination hadn’t even crossed his mind. He just really wanted to teach Levi how to swim.

Levi’s motives weren’t entirely pure either. Sure, learning how to swim, even at his age, couldn’t be a bad thing; but it was the idea of a few more shared moments with Eren where they weren’t just doing chores or training that really lured him in.

“Captain! You’re here,” Levi snapped out of his daze to see Eren had twisted around to grin up at him, feet still kicking the water’s surface playfully. Levi stepped closer, leaning over to dust the petals from Eren’s crown and watching the way his face scrunched up delightfully at the contact. Eren swatted his hand away, an action that should have earned him a reprimand, but Levi instead found a warmth blossom in his stomach. It was a playful, friendly gesture. One you wouldn’t dream of doing to your Captain. Eren was treating him like an equal, if only for this short moment, and God did it do things to his tired, old heart.

“Don’t you have better things to be doing on a day like this than teach your old Captain how to swim?” Levi said it jokingly enough, but there was a kernel of truth in his words. Eren might find his company draining and dull. He was such a lively, fiery soul; Levi could only be a bore to him.

The boy blushed and looked away, shrugging. “No, I want to. I want to do this for you after everything you’ve done for me.” Eren peeked at him out of the corner of his eye and Levi struggled to maintain his poker face while his heart thundered loudly in his chest. “I like it when I can do things for you. I even like bringing you your tea or saddling your horse. It’s not much but at least I’m being helpful.”

Levi’s mouth felt dry. What did he say to that? ‘No, you’re always helpful Eren. You help me when you smile at me in the morning, or laugh in the training ground or babble away about whatever when it’s just us two left in the mess hall.’ But he couldn’t say that, so instead Levi just smiled and placed an affectionate hand over the boys head, watching the way his eyes crinkled up around the edges when he smiled. He wanted to pull him closer, tangle his fingers in those soft, brown locks and press a kiss to that smooth forehead. He wanted to feel his warmth curled up against his side, fingers pressing against Levi’s skin as Eren returned the embrace with the unbridled enthusiasm he seemed to put into everything he did. He wanted to hold him close and never leave this bubble of tranquillity, forget the world outside and its grim responsibilities.

But they both had jobs to do, and this was only a short respite but he’d be a fool not to make the most of it. So he let his hand slip from Eren’s hair, allowing himself the indulgence of brushing his fingers down the boy’s nape and spine before pulling away. Did he feel Eren shiver just then? Was it getting cold?

“We better get in now or we’ll get nothing done before dark.” The sunlight was turning orange now, and wind rustled through the low canopy, making the branches that dipped low enough to scrape the surface of the lake swing gently mapping patterns on the mirror-like surface. Eren slid in with the agility and grace of an athlete the Levi didn’t expect and submerged himself up to his nose, raking his green eyes over Levi’s exposed torso. Levi supposed it was uncommon to see your superior officer in such a state of undress, but he’d like to think the boys gaze was more appreciating than critical.

“It’s nice swimming after dark. The fireflies come out then.” There was a beat of silence as the two watched each other carefully. Eren’s gaze was cautious and watchful, waiting to gauge Levi’s reaction. Meanwhile, Levi was imagining just how nice that would be, trying to discern if the boy’s words were bold or simply naïve. He pictured the lake at dusk, the purple haze of the sky and the blue hue cast over everything. The gentle breeze and lazy sway of trees. The ethereal smoulder of fireflies in the undergrowth, floating like embers. Eren, body glistening with droplets of water sliding down his flawless skin and that brilliant smile that would glow in the moonlight. He’d look like some sort of water sprite, fresh out of a dream and risen from the deep to tempt him. Levi wasn’t sure he could keep up his self-control if presented with the reality of such a fantasy, but he was only human, and temptation was sin. He was no saint.

“We’ll see how things go,” He murmured, voice quiet and reverent. Eren repressed a smile, seeming to know he’d already gotten his way. Levi was an old fool; Eren would always have his way with him.


End file.
